oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Buster D. Amaka
Univited Guest: Amaka is named the captain of the Royal Pirates. | relatives = Gambi Vincenzo (Father) Buster D. Zack (Son) Amazon D. Meagan (Daughter) | alias = | epithet = Univited Guest: Amaka's epithet is revealed Pirate QueenStaunton White Assemble!: Cannoli thinks of Amaka as a "Pirate Queen". | | age = Unknown | status = Active | birth = December 25 | height = 6'0" ft. (182cm) | bounty = At Least 240,000,000 At Least 390,000,000Amaka and Braxton Bounty Update: Amaka's bounty increases. At Least 600,000,000Amaka and Braxton Bounty Update: Amaka's bounty increases to 600M. At Least 725,000,000Strike on G-5: Wynn Godukera informs Amaka of her new bounty. (Frozen) | dfbackcolor = 660066 | dftextcolor = 2E8B57 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} '|バスター・D・アマカ|Basutā Dī Amaka}}Sigma's First SBS: Sigma reveals Zack's mother's name. once feared across the seven seas as the Strongest Woman in the World, is the biological mother of Buster D. Zack and Amazon D. Meagan.Spider's Hot Day: Amaka is revealed to be the former holder of the Strong Woman in the World title.Sleeping Beauty: Amaka is revealed to be the mother of both Zack and Meagan. She was from Welch Island and was one of its many residents that met their demise after the attack. Prior to her death, she was the Captain of the Royal Pirates, an all-female crew who'd been growing quite quickly in notoriety. She was known by her epithet . She was recently revived through her father's, Gambi Vincenzo, devil fruit abilities during the incident at Aurora.Sleeping Beauty: Amaka's revival is explained in detail by Ferrothorn Braxton. Amaka was once a member of the Hunting Pirates holding the rank of Five Star. After her revival Amaka became active in the seas once again, regaining her notoriety in the world. Within the span of a couple of weeks, Amaka's bounty increased to At Least 725,000,000. Opting to meet with Kurama with a plea deal, he instead threw it out the window and forced her into the Shichibukai. Appearance Amaka is a rather tall woman with an exceptionally thick frame. In her youth, she was considered a head-turner, resulting in her elder brothers beating down many of the boys of their land. She can almost always be seen sporting a heartwarming smile giving off the impression that she is easy to approach. The Pirate captain possesses a glossy purple mane which comes down past her waist. Her hair is as fluffy as a sheep's wool and just as soft, with portions of it resting over her shoulders.I Am Number IV: After the earth of Maaka shatters, Amaka's body is revealed. In her youth, her hair was much longer and work in a ponytail to avoid having to drag it along the ground. She has thin eyebrows and rather unusual lashes. Rather than thin individual lashes, they grow together in a bush. Born with a rather thin and sharp chinned head, Amaka's dark brown skin is complimented by her golden eyes, a trait that runs in most of her kids. As mentioned, Amaka has a rather thick frame which could be moreso compared to a coke-bottle. She's curvaceous in all the right places and thick in the thighs. To top off her body shape and give that last jaw-dropping figure, she has voluptuous a bust. In the past and even currently, Amaka's clothing is rather formal. The former princess wears a formal white button-down collared shirt with a purplish-burgundy tie. Over that, she wears a black and white half colored vest akin to that of a male's suit. Around her stomach is a weighted abdomen guard, used for training and to help hold her back in battles.Uninvited Guest: Amaka's appearance is made whole. Over her vest is a long-sleeved thick white-trimmed black trenchcoat, topped by a pair of forearm covering gloves. And finally, on top of her trench coat, is a burgundy cape which she hadn't begun wearing until after leaving the Hunting Pirates. Finally, for her lower body, Amaka wore a pair of tight black shorts with waist-high leather pants underneath. To match her white gloves, she wore a pair of white low-heeled boots. After her revival, she saw it fit to find a new style. She now wears a white crop-top which exposes some of her bust, as well as her entire abdomen, revealing a tattoo.Wedding Day: Amaka appears in her new clothing. Her hair has also seemingly grown longer as well. Around her neck is a thick golden custom neckless and her white gloves have now become black.Wedding Day: Amaka sports her custom necklace. Her cape is replaced by a dark teal coat that hands over her shoulders in its place and her pants are an all in one white-set of jeans with low-heeled boots attached to them. Gallery Amaka Full Past.png|Amaka's old full appearance. Amaka Past Mang.png|Amaka's old appearance in the manga. Amaka New Full.png|Amaka's new look. Captain Amaka Ready.gif|Amaka preparing to go and reclaim Amazon Lily Creation and Concept Trivia *Amaka is the author's favorite female character of all time. References Category:Welch Island Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Captains Category:Former Hunting Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Shichibukai Category:Buster Family